You're like the wind
by RowdyRomantic
Summary: Taking that step into a new journey is exciting, fun, scary, joyful and passion filled. If you are Booth and Bones it’s sure to be just like an exciting storm. Bones/ Booth/ Parker - Angela/ Hodgins romance/humor/friendship/love
1. I promise

I own nothing Bones belongs to FOX productions and receives all credit for the characters.

**Chapter 1**

**I Promise**

Come on guys it's Friday night what else do you have to do?" Inquired Angela with a sigh not trying to hide the frustration in her voice.

"Well if your good friend Bones would ever finish up we're going to have some dinner" replied Booth rubbing his hands together before looking at his watch and then at his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan knowing if he got her to leave the Jeffersonian anytime before 6:00 it may actually constitute a miracle.

"Booth you are not required to wait or accompany me" responded Temperance is a detached voice not even looking up from the computer screen that seemed to have a hold on her.

"This is ridiculous you two act like an old married couple." Complained Angela looking directly at Booth "you know that right?"

The handsome FBI special agent squirmed in his seat at the suggestion that he and Bones were a couple much less married. Not because he would be opposed to either. Quite the opposite actually, he squirmed under Angela's watchful eye because he had come to realize over the past year that he wanted nothing more than to be one half of a couple with Bones and as much as he tried to hide it he knew the Angela knew it too.

"Where is this place?" asked Booth attempting to break Angela's apparent mind melt attempt.

A big toothy grin formed on Angela Montenegro's face in hopes that she had convinced at least Booth that they all needed to go out have a few drinks laugh a little and have some fun and relax.

"It's called The Tap House and it's on Highland Ave right off Westchester" replied Angela as she continued her gaze directly into Seeley Booth's eyes. "It's a nice place it's not fancy yet it's impressive, kind of like a classy neighborhood bar and grill"

"Classy bar and grill?" questioned Booth with furrowed brow thinking the words classy and bar & grill should not be in the same sentence but he did trust Angela's instincts.

"It does not seem like your preferred venue" said Brennan still not looking up from the images' on her computer screen.

"Your right" admitted Angela "Normally I would have never given the place a second thought, but Jack knows the owners he went to collage with their son. He introduced me to them when we got engaged and I fell in love with them and the place."

"Booth I know you will love this place. We can go a let off a little steam, c'mon it will be fun" pleaded Angela wondering why her friends were being so difficult. "Think about it a few drinks, good food, and little music some laughing a few more drinks"

"It sounds fine Angela…What do you think Bones?" asked Booth while looking at his partner trying to get a feel for her opinion. He couldn't care less where they went as long as he got to spend the evening with her.

Bones glanced up at him but didn't respond.**"**_**Yes… Booth I'd love to go out have more than a few drinks then take you home and have my way with you…I wonder how many shades of red he would turn if I told him that?"**_

"Booth… I am so disappointed in you" confirmed Angela.

"What… Why? Why Me?" Questioned Booth.

Disappointed in me why?" asked a surprised Booth again with shocked expression "What did I do?"

"You have allowed Brennan to have a bad influence on you!" scowled Angela tapping her foot.

"What's that supposed to mean" demanded Booth standing up in a defensive posture.

"Calm down their G-Man" answered Angela while she looked at her best friend world renowned anthropologist Temperance Brennan. "Look Booth all I'm saying is that I depended on you to get our Ms. workaholic out of this place at a reasonable hour and have some fun once in awhile. But lately you spend most of you evenings here too."

With a slight tilt of his head Seeley Booth just stared at the feisty artist for a moment. He was shocked that she knew how much time he had been spending at the Jeffersonian although he really shouldn't have been surprised. Placing his hands on his hips he let out the breath.

A low chuckle resonated from Booth as he started to pace "Let me get this straight I'm in trouble because Bones is not a party girl and is dedicated to her job?" Booth was not quite sure how in attempt to defend himself he actually defended his extremely annoying workaholic partner. He would always defend her but that was so not the point.

"Ange" called Brennan loud enough that both Booth and Angela were startled and crooked there heads toward her "I would appreciate if you would refrain from assaulting my partner." Bones herself was a little surprised at the tartness of her tone.

"Hey hold on a minute… I was not assaulted by a squint" interjected Booth emphatically with a sly smile and hands still on his hips amused that Bones was defending him.

Bones rolled her eyes and ignored his comment, wondering why he was always so defensive. He certainly didn't need to prove is alpha-male status to her.

"Angela you know that Booth is always trying to get me to leave and he's often insisted that I do fun and relaxing things he even took me to a movie last weekend." Bones took a breath before continuing "But for the last three or four weeks we have had two cases and I have a deadlines fast approaching on two other obligations. In attempt to care for me Booth has brought dinner to me and kept me company. So as my best friend I think you should be thanking him instead of chastising him."

"You hear that Angela? Thanking me!" said Booth smugly as he adjusted his red striped tie and looked at the artist.

"Angela if I agree to go to this bar and barbecue would you please let me work in peace for the next hour?" Asked Temperance quit sternly.

"Bar & Grill Bones" explained Booth with a grin "It's a Bar & Grill"

"Yeah Bren, I think I could agree to that" answered Angela quietly shifting her eyes between her best friend and the FBI agent.

Seeley Booth was shocked and pleasantly surprised that _his Bones_ had adamantly defended him. To Angela no less and was agreeing to go out for some fun.

Booth looked at Angela and noticed that she appeared in deep thought he hoped that Bones little speech had not hurt her feelings.

Angela caught the look of concern on the face of the agent. Before he could say anything she simply winked at him and darted her eyes back to the anthropologist smiled and left the office.

Booth stared at her with is mouth slightly agape before he actually laughed out loud. Although he would not be able to swear it in a court of law he was pretty sure that he and Bones were just played by Angela.

"Damn… she is good" whispered Booth with a grin despite himself.

"What's so funny?" Asked Bones

"Oh nothing." answered Booth quickly turning around to face his partner "So do you want me to wait for you here or come back and pick you up?"

"I could drive myself" replied Bones knowing full well she would be riding with Booth to the tavern. "My car is here**" "**_**Sometimes he makes it to easy…she was actually awaiting his reply."**_

"Where it should stay." replied Booth "it doesn't make since for us to take two cars besides that place is not in the best neighborhood and I don't want you getting out of your car over there by yourself."

Booth knew what the next words out of her mouth would be. He knew only to well the agitated tone she was going to have in her voice so he just looked at her and waited. It wasn't going to change anything they were going together and he was driving, but he would listen to her remind him that she could take care of herself.

"Okay. I'll ride with you" replied Temperance completely aware he was expecting her to challenge him. _**Too easy.**_

"Look it only makes sinc…Okay? You're agreeing with me without an argument? Replied the shocked agent "I mean okay…okay right you will…Great"

"Do you have any objection to me driving myself home from the Jeffersonian and you picking me up at my apartment?" questioned Bones with a sigh and just a touch of sarcasm.

Not one day goes by when this woman does not do something to surprise him. Albeit most of those things pissed him off. Nevertheless everyday she surprised him and this afternoon is no different. First she defended him to her best friend, and then she agreed to go out and have a few drinks, now she was acquiescing to his alpha-male need to protect her. _**"Now I'm referring to my self as alpha-male…What going on here? **_

"No Bones I don't mind picking you up at your place" Answered Booth with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "After all it's a date" **"**_**Damn… I should have never said that thought Booth trying to gage her reaction to his declaration**_**." **

"Good. What time should I expect you?" asked Bones as she looked up at him from the computer screen trying desperately not to sound excited_**. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. I would love to take that "line" and choke him with it" **_

Her body language did not reveal anything to the highly intuitive agent. However, instinctively he knew she was deep in thought and there was a myriad of emotions going on behind those beautiful eyes. "_**Don't think about her beautiful eyes. That's not going to help right now Seeley."**_

"7:30" Supplied Booth cautiously walking toward the door before turning and asking "Bones is everything alright?"

"Why do you ask?" responded the anthropologist wondering as she had a lot lately if he could actually read her mind. "_**Why would you even think that, you know that is impossible…See what he does to you he makes you question your own beliefs…Wait isn't that a good thing?? But mind reading…really Temperance?"**_

"It's just… well… you seem" stuttered Booth feeling strangely nervous "Well... You are...You know what, let's just forget it."

"I'm what?" interrupted Bones with a killer smile.

"Being very nice and agreeable" Booth finely blurted as he walked behind her desk and sat down of the edge the modern piece of office furniture and looked her right in the eye.

Bones rolled her chair back just enough that she could turn toward him her shin gently touching his leg.

"You say that like its bad thing Booth" laughed Bones biting her bottom lip not backing down from his gaze "I thought that was your perfect fantasy about me."

There eyes locked into a magnetic stare as they had so many times before, neither wanting to be the one that looked away. Brennan saw something in his eyes yet she just would not trust herself to identify it. She followed Booth's eyes as they slowly traveled the length of her body and rested back on her face.

She knew she had him Booth just couldn't talk about anything as personal as fantasies with her.

"Do you fantasize about me Temperance?" asked Booth in a husky voice that surprised him and caused Bones to shiver; her reaction did not go unnoticed by his brown eyes.

Amazed by the directness of his question Bones opened her mouth to deny ever having fantasized about her incredibility sexy partner but, as she continued to stare into his eyes she knew he already knew the answer. So she did what she always did when tried to get the focus off of herself she turned to Anthropology.

"Anthropology teaches us" started Bones "most people use fantasies as a way to…"

"Shush" said Booth interrupting her answer to a question he did not ask by placing his finger lightly to her lips. He felt her suck in a quick breath when he touched her.

Booth leaned forward he was so close she could feel his breath and whispered "I'll tell you my fantasy one day soon Temperance I promise!"

Booth stood up and quickly walked toward the door before is body or his mouth could betray him more that it already had. _**What the hell is the matter with you man…? Have you lost you fucking mind? Are you trying to drive her away to outer banks of some God forsaken country? **_

"7:30 Bones" stated Booth as he quickly walked out of her office without turning around to look at her. He had not taken three steps when he heard her.

"Seeley" called Bones not moving one inch from her chair. In reality she couldn't move hell she could barely breathe.

Hearing her call him by his first name almost paralyzed him. He could count on one hand the number of times she'd addressed him by his given name. He on the other hand had heard her call out is name countless times in his own fantasies.

"Yes Bones" answered Booth as he slowly turned to look at her scared as to what he was going to see in her eyes and wondering why on God's green earth did she always had to have the last word.

"Do you know what I love most about you?" asked Temperance in clear and concise voice with an easy smile on her face.

"Bones…" asked Booth with wide eyes, afraid to say anything else. _**Did she just say that she loved me?? Bones does not believe in love… What is she saying?? **_Booth just stood there holding his breath looking at her.

"I love the fact that you don't break your promises" she said simply once again not breaking the gaze he had on her.

After what seemed like eternity. Booth gave her his best charm smile ever and said. "7:30 Bones, I won't be late."


	2. Wind is Sexy

I own nothing Bones belongs to FOX productions and receives all credit for the characters.

**Chapter 2**

**Wind is Sexy**

Seeley Booth sat in driver's seat of his FBI owned Chevy Tahoe with the key in the ignition, the clock on the dash read 7:07 PM. If he did not leave in the next three minutes he would be late.

He told her he wouldn't be late. Yet, he procrastinated not because he didn't want to go but, because he wanted to go more than anything else in the world and it terrified him.

He closed his eyes and replayed the scene in her office as he had done repeatedly since he'd walked out of the Jeffersonian less than two hours ago_**. "What the hell did she mean when she said "The thing I love most about you" does that mean she loves lots a things about me?...Wondered Booth... Man what were you thinking practically admitting you had fantasies about her? Wait she basically told you she wanted to know about your fantasies…Oh God…I don't know what this means for us…Great… now I sound like a squint." **_

Booth let out a sigh started the SUV and backed out of the parking place more nervous and confused yet happier that he had been in years. The entire summer had been leading up to this change in there relationship, not just what happened today and truth be told Booth knew it. He and Bones had spent so much time together outside work this summer they could actually be the poster children for a "surrogate relationship".

The things they did together in the last few months as well all of the looks and not so innocent touches played over and over in Seeley's head as if it were a DVD stuck on a loop.

They had lunch together almost everyday, diner together a minimum of five times a week, even if some of those times were at nine o'clock at night and at the Jeffersonian. It seemed that their arguments had actually become more passionate as if that could be possible. They went to the movies and even a concert.

Booth was amazed how close Parker had become to his partner. She went with them to the Zoo and she came to many of Parker's little league games. Booth was pleasantly surprised that Bones knew baseball pretty well. When Parker hit his first home run that won the game no one cheered louder than Bones and when Booth grabbed her and hugged her at the excitement of his son's achievement she hugged him back just as tightly.

They had stayed at each other house a few times the last time being just three weekends ago when Bones stayed at Booth's house. That night was the closest they'd come to "crossing the line" and truth be told he really has not been able to stop thinking about it since.

***

Temperance clasped the delicate chain around her neck and allowed her fingers to embrace the silver charm that rested just above the neckline of her low cut shirt. She remembered how surprised she had been when he presented it to her out of the blue. She loved the necklace and charm there was no question but, the look of happiness on his face as well as his declaration when she immediately put it on was a priceless treasure to her.

Bones looked herself over from head to toe once more in the full length mirror and let out a sigh. She knew she had better turn and leave right now or she would change clothes for sure.

She had double checked with Angela as to what was proper attire for the establishment and had been assured it was casual, but promised her best friend she would wear something tight fitting and sexy.

It really was not a hard promise to keep, because lately Temperance had found herself wearing clothes that were more provocative and accented her shapely body.

She reached into the small wicker basket on her dresser that held some of her cosmetics and pulled out a tube of lip gloss that Angela insisted she buy when they went shopping a few months ago. She had never worn it because she thought tinted lip gloss was just a little too juvenile for a professional woman in her thirties.

Tonight however, was not going to be about Dr. Brennan the scientist it was about Temperance the woman and if she was going to be resolute in her mission tonight a little "kiss me pink" lip gloss certainly couldn't hurt.

"7:13" said Bones out loud to herself as she looked at the time on her cell phone. She knew Booth would be there any minute he was always on time if not just a little early which was good mannered but just a bit annoying. After tossing her phone and her raspberry flavored lip gloss into her purse she decided to surprise Booth by not only being ready on time but, by being outside waiting for him.

Bones locked the door of her apartment and confidently walked the short distance to the elevator that opened almost instantly after she had pressed the call button. She stood against the back wall of the elevator after it descended two floors; Temperance felt a quiver in her stomach. Elevators normally did not affect her equilibrium and she knew the source of the instability came form the decision she had made the instant Booth walked out of her office this afternoon.

***

Just minutes before arriving at Brennan's apartment Booth turned the radio on to distract him from his thoughts. He was immediately greeted with a high-pitched alarm followed by a weather bulletin being read by the evening radio announcer.

"_The National Weather Service has issued a wind advisory that will remain in effect until 4 a.m. Saturday."_

"_A low pressure system will help to produce strong gusty winds across the mid Atlantic. A wind advisory means that gusts up to 45 mph are expected."_

"_Winds this strong can make driving difficult, especially for high profile vehicles. Winds this strong can also down trees and power lines. Residents are encouraged to use extra caution. If you are outside you are advised to seek shelter."_

The temperature was extremely warm despite the increasing winds. Booth looked off into the distant sky and saw the dark ominous looking clouds and wondered just how severe the storm was going to be. "Guess the winds are finally changing" whispered Booth referring more to his relationship with Bones, than to the trees that were bending to the force of the wind.

After pulling into the parking lot of her apartment building, Booth checked the time 7:26 if nothing else he was punctual. He parked and quickly looked in the rear view mirror then to both the left and right scanning for any potential dangers. Years as an Army ranger as well as FBI agent had ingrained an overt sense of awareness that had become natural.

A smile formed on his face despite his nerves as he got out of the SUV and started walking toward the building he was glad they were going out. Angela was right they just needed to relax. "_**Relax…Yeah right… Booth like that's going to happen after what she said this afternoon.**__" _Booth allowed him self the luxury of wondering what Bones would be wearing.

Booth stepped from the gravel parking lot up onto the sidewalk and headed toward the landscaped courtyard. He had taken about ten steps before the captivating sight directly in front of him brought him to a complete standstill.

"What the Hell?" whispered Booth with a furrowed brow shaking his head in disbelief?

Bones was standing on the stone retaining wall more than three feet off the ground her arms were raised above her head as if she was praying to some kind of divine being, her eyes were closed the look on her face was relaxed making her look younger than her years.

Booth opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and stood silently, "God help me please!" Begged Booth silently knowing he was completely enamored by this crazy woman and that she owned him heart and soul.

The wind was gusting pretty hard and he could see her hair blowing and tangling around her face.

She was wearing a pair of black low rise Levis that were tighter than any other jeans he'd ever seen her wear and an aquamarine tank top that was held together with tiny pearl buttons that fit her curves snugly although it barely met the top of her jeans and those damn sexy boots with the spiky heal.

She looked "hot" and Booth knew he owed Angela for this outfit.

Booth felt the wind against his back and when the same gust hit Bones she smiled and tiled her head back, her were eyes still closed her mouth was slightly open and she had a look of blissfulness on her face.

Bones knew he was there even before she seen him, it seemed as though she could almost sense when he was with in a close proximity of her. She felt the wind rippling against her body and it felt relaxing and energetic and she loved it.

She opened her eyes just enough to watch him look her over she was relieved that he seemed quit pleased. She knew the accusations that she was naïve or inexperienced in dealing with people and emotions were undoubtedly true. She did know however, when a man looked at her with eyes full of lust and it made her tremble to see Booth stare at her with desire.

When she licked her bottom lip, Booth let out an unexpected grown and questioned his own sanity as he realized that he felt envious of the wind.

"Bones what you doing?" barked Booth trying to force himself back into reality. "Why are you up there? Do you know there is a wind advisory in effect? You could get hurt standing out here!"

"I love wind storms Booth" replied Temperance ignoring his questions and giving him a relaxed smile "Wind is sexy."

"It sure as hell is!" muttered Booth to himself as he walked towards her so he could help her down from the wall. Wondering how the hell she got up there in the first place.

"Come on Bones get down from there before you fall and break your neck." pleaded Booth as he offered her his hand.

Bones took Booths' hand but make no move to get down. Instead she turned slightly towards him and just continued to enjoy the feel of the warm breeze. "_**I ...I can't wait …I have to tell him …No I can't not yet, Temperance not yet."**_

"Bones are you listening to me?" asked Booth impatiently looking up at her and tugging her hand in an effort to get her down. "Now Bones…Jeez! What were you thinking?"

She stepped down onto the stone bench in front of the wall "there you go Bones…" cooed Booth as her right foot safely touched the bench.

"You're lucky I came along or you might have been stuck up there all night Bones". Teased Booth with his trademark smile.

The fact she did not defend herself or yell at him for telling her what to do did not go unnoticed by Booth and for the second time today and it was a little unsettling. "_**I wonder what the hell is going on in that head of hers. She is up to something I know it …She enjoys torturing me I know she does!"**_

Being uncharacteristically quite Bones smiled an easy smile and squeezed his hand as she placed her second foot onto the bench but made no move to step down to the ground.

"Bones lets go… you have to get down!" Implored Booth as he tugged her hand and looked down at her feet "What were you thinking climbing up there wearing those Boots? You know what… never mind, let's just get you down….Okay? "

"I love the wind" repeated Bones "I just love the wind Seeley it reminds me of you."

It was more the tone of her voice than the words themselves or even her use of his given name or the undefined declaration of love for the second time within hours that caused what felt like an electric shock to travel through his body.

"Booth I... there is something I..." started Temperance

"Why does the wind remind you of me Bones?" Asked Booth in a low almost shaky voice interrupting her. He was unable to look away from the penetrating stare she had on him and completely dubious of what her answer was going to be.

Bones didn't respond quickly but she did hold out her free hand to her partner which he quickly accepted.

"Wind touches you everywhere and nowhere at the same time" said Bones as she looked down on her partner willing him to understand how she felt. "It's encompassing yet it's not restrictive, it can be strong or gentle and strangely enough, occasionally it's both at the same time." Never taking her eyes off him Bones squeezed Booth's hand just a little harder drawing strength from him so she could continue. "Sometimes it moves you unexpectedly and while there is no doubt it can be freighting. Most times it's simply a delicate and tender loving touch that's always there."

Without another word Temperance took a deep breath and stepped off the bench as if she was stepping off a cliff and it felt exhilarating she leaned into her partner and let her body slide down his until her feet touched the ground.

Booth's heart was beating so fast he was sure she could feel it considering her body was pressed up against his. Their clutched hands were trapped between their bodies. Booth leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers before he let go of her hands and gently pushed the strands of wind blown hair out of her face.

"Oh... Bones!" moaned Booth almost painfully absorbing her beautiful description of him. He let his fingers move through her hair, it felt soft and silky just as he knew it would _no_ it felt better. He'd wanted to run his fingers through her hair like this for so long he couldn't even remember a time when he hadn't longed to. He'd dreamed of seeing her chestnut strands splayed out on his pillow every morning for the rest of him life.

Booth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace that was anything but a guy hug. He had so much he wanted and needed to confess to her he didn't really know where to start or if he even should.

Bones circled her arms around Booth; she could smell soap from his recent shower and the cologne she loved. She rested her head on his chest and let her hands rest on his lower back, smiling she thought of all the times he had touched her in the same location. She felt him quiver as she moved her hands under his jacket and wondered what he would do if she put them under his tee shirt.

"Bones...I...I don't know if this is a good idea" whispered Booth so quietly she almost didn't hear him yet he didn't loosen his hold on her.

She pulled back her head just enough so she could see his eyes. She heard Booth say that the eyes were the windows to a person's soul. Temperance didn't know much about so called souls she didn't even know if she believed in them. She did know however, when she looked in to the deep pools of Seeley Booth's eyes she knew exactly what he was feeling and what she seen right now was fear.

He was reliving it all Epps, his Army life, her foster care, the grave digger, his gambling, her father, their partnership, Keaton, his father and even Sully.

"Stop it! Stop it right Now!" Shouted Bones as she stepped back out of his reach. "We all have luggage Booth."

"Baggage, Bones" corrected Booth quickly recognizing what she meant; not at all surprised she had read him so well she had really gotten pretty good at figuring him out and it scared him almost as much as it pleased him. "Baggage we all have baggage."

"Between us we might as well have steamer trunks." Added Booth with a heavy sigh running his fingers through his hair.

"It's not a good enough reason anymore, Booth" Declared Bones.

"What are you talking about Bones?"

"Fear" replied Bones calmly, never taking her eyes off him. " Is not a good reason for shutting someone out, Booth you taught me that!"

"Bones I not shutting you out. I could never do that… okay!" confirmed Booth shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's complicated alright if we are not careful we could lose everything."

"Neither you're reasoning nor you're fear is rational" replied Bones "I think…"

"What? What do you think?" interrupted Booth Incredulously "Keeping you safe is not a good enough reason? Maintaining our partnership is not a good enough reason? Not destroying the best relationship of my life is not a good enough reason? Is that what you're saying? You want me to believe those are not good enough reasons to take this slow? Well I'm sorry Bones, but those are pretty damn good reasons to me!"

"Change is inevitable Booth." replied Bones. "_**Did he just say best relationships he'd ever had in his life?" "**_We have changed Booth you know it and you can't keep denying it."

"Coming from the queen of denial that's pretty damn funny!" hissed Booth feeling him self getting agitated.

Bones grimaced at his true words; she had been guilty of denying herself any kind of true feeling for a long time. But she was not the one who drew the line in the first damn place.

She took a deep breath and retraced her steps until she was standing toe to toe with only man she had ever been in love with. Even if she didn't identify it as love yet. The heels of her boots gave her the advantage of being at eye level with Booth. Her close proximity to him caused her heart to pound. She leaned in so close their noses were practically touching she was not surprised that he didn't back away; she did notice that his eyes were dilated and his breath was a little ragged. She knew her next words would set him off but she knew it was time to push him, so she just couldn't stop herself. "Where is your faith Seeley?" Demanded Bones "Where is your faith in me? Where is your faith in us?"

"Bones," warned Booth quietly through gritted teeth wondering why he fell in love with the most infuriating woman in the world._** "She is killing me… she's fucking killing me. We can't do this…I can't do this yet…I know as soon as I tell her I love her she'll run…" **_"Faith makes things possible Bones, not easy!"

Not backing down from the imposing glare that Booth normally saved for suspects. "I never said it would be easy Booth, as a matter of fact it might the hardest thing we ever do but we will never know until we try."

_"It's not supposed to be hard Bones" replied Booth sounding frustrated as he took a few steps back and shoved his hands in his pockets willing himself not grab her and show her just how hard he could be. "__**Nice real nice… Seeley and you consider yourself a gentleman"**_

"_If it worth having its worth fighting for." Answered Bones echoing Booth frustration "I've never known either of us to back down from a fight." _

"_Bones…at heart I'm a lover not a fighter" confirmed Booth with just a slight hint of his charm smile wondering why his heart is overpowering his mouth today. _

_Bones smiled when saw the twinkle in his eyes and knew they were going to be okay and that they would get there eventually just as he'd told her and eventually was going to be sooner rather that later if she had anything to do with it. "Well considering it's our first date I wouldn't know anything about that." Sassed Bones enjoying the confused look on Booth's face "You did say it was a date right?"_

"Hun? Um…yes…yes I did" Admitted Booth remembering his comment with confused and bashful smile realizing she had just perfected the skill of using his own words against him." _**"Not bad Bones!"**_

Booth watched her tilt her head just a little to the left and shift her blue eyes slightly. He'd recognize that look anywhere, because he loved it! It was the one she had when she had just figured something out. _**"What the hell did she just figure out?"**_

"We should go" said Booth grateful they had a diversion from there current mine field. He knew they were going to have to talk about their feelings and he wanted to. Bones was right he was afraid but not for the reasons she believed.

"Yes we should" responded Bones relieved that Booth had not changed his mind about meeting up with Angela and Hodgins because she still intended to execute her plan and she most definitely had to talk to her best friend.

Bones took a few steps forward before turning around suddenly causing Booth who was just a half step behind her to literary bump into her. "What the hell Bones?" asked Booth quickly scanning the area in front of his partner trying to determine what had caused her to stop so unexpectedly.

"Booth?" said Temperance as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Yeah Bones" answered Booth.

It's your line and I won't cross it, I have to much respect for you to do that." Said Temperance never looking more serious. "But there is something you should know."

"But what Temperance? What should I know…What?" Demanded Booth having no control over the fact his blood pressure was rising again, hating that she could take him from zero to sixty, in about a millisecond with that one little word. "But."

Not to mention he was not really in the mood for science or anthropology lesson. He immediately regretted asking the question because he knew that if you asked Temperance Brennan a question you'd better be ready for the answer because she was going to tell you exactly what was on her mind.

"You know what Bones never mind okay" sighed Booth running his fingers through his hair. "Just forget it."

"But…you should know I'm getting pretty tired of waiting!" answered Bones unabashed as she turned walked to the stone bench picked up her purse and sashayed toward the parking lot.

Booth just stood there and watched her walk away from him completely dumbfounded. _**Seeley…**_ _**What the fuck just happened here?**_


	3. Are you kidding me?

I own nothing Bones belongs to FOX productions and receives all credit for the characters.

**Chapter 3**

**Are you kidding me?**

"Well are we going or are we going to stand in the parking lot all night?" asked Bones with a belligerent tone across the parking lot after she got to the SUV and noticed Booth's procrastination.

Booth started walking toward the truck trying to decide what he wanted to do more to more. Grab her and kiss her like she'd never been kissed before or choke some sense into her. It was hardly the first time he'd had this debate with himself. It was however, the first time he was actually going to act on one of the scenarios. Problem being he was merely five or six steps away from her he still had not decided which one it would be. "**_Relationships are temporary, there is no such thing as love, marriage is antiquated, she can take care of herself, and she does not need anyone that's what she says sometimes on daily basics now it's my fault? That's so fucking unbelievable."_**

"Come on Booth unlock the door." insisted Bones as she placed her hand on the door handle and looked over her shoulder. She knew his steps were deliberately slow and she could see by his stride he was agitated and realized he was probably confused by her obvious decision to change there relationship she even understood it. It was time for the change but that was no reason for him to keep her locked out of the Tahoe. She heard the crunch of the gravel behind her and was surprised he was walking toward the passenger side and not just using the key fob to unlock the doors.

"Unlock the door Booth" repeated Bones pushing her wind blown locks out of her face turning around to find her partner standing mere inches from her. Although she knew it was a scientific improbability she was sure could feel the tension vibrating off his body.

'_**She can't be fucking serious… She's waiting for me…Little Miss- I push everyone out of my life that wants to love me…Is tired of waiting for me? That so funny- She ought to be a fucking comedian.'**_ "So let me get this straight Temperance you're tired of waiting for me? Questioned Booth in disbelief looking directly into the blue eyes of the most frustrating women he'd ever met.

Bones mirrored his passionate stance making no attempt to move, she felt the nervousness in her stomach that Booth called butterflies, she always did when he used her given name not to mention when he was this close to her, although this time they felt more like 747's than butterflies. But no way in hell was she backing down now!

"Are you kidding me Bones, you're waiting for me?" repeated Booth in disbelief still not convinced.

"I tried to make my self clear Booth."

"News Flash Bones… it's me…me… I'm the one who has been waiting! I've been waiting for you!" complained Booth pointing toward his heart unable to hide the frustration he felt. "Now after all this time, you want me to unlock the door so you can get inside?"

Even she knew his question had nothing to do with the locked door of the SUV. "It is quite windy out here Booth I just wanted the shelter of the Tahoe" she replied licking her lips with a flirtatious smile purposely misinterpreting the question. _**What does he mean waiting for me …he drew the line?**_

She actually heard him suck in a breath and watched his eyes become darker and fill with something undefined as he moved even closer his body now touching hers. She could feel his breath on her skin his eyes pinning her. She wasn't afraid of him not in the least actually she was aroused by the fervor of his actions.

"Now… you're afraid of the wind?" Questioned Booth in the same low whisper this time filled with hint anger and determination. "It's not really like you to play games Temperance. Just a minute ago you thought the wind was sexy and it reminded you of me, you were enjoying its touch."

He heard the slight hitch in her breath as he ran his hands along her arms. "Now you're looking for shelter from the storm, that's a lot of mixed signals there Bones. Which is it, do you want the storm or the shelter?" growled Booth directly into her ear the sensation causing her to drop her purse.

"It's obviously what I want Booth" Replied Bones making no attempt to move.

"No baby there is _nothing_ obvious about you." said Booth with a chuckle that almost sounded sinister unable to take his eyes off her.

"Baby?" She asked with an arched eye brow feeling completely penned by his eyes.

"Temperance I ask again, what is it you want?"

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the truck not wanting to answer his question.

"Do you even know what you really want?" Demanded Booth harshly unable to hide his anger which wasn't anger at all it was fear. Fear that with all of her words and her declarations just moments ago; she'd still only want to their relationship to be about chemicals and sexual urges.

She could feel her body responding to his touch as he continued leaning into her._** "**_Damn it Booth why do you get to ask all the questions? Make all the rules?" demanded Bones hearing the irritation in her own voice she willed herself not to whine. "Why do you get to draw the lines? Why do you always have to drive? If we are partners I should be able to make decisions for us too!

"Not an answer Bones…Talk to me…Tell me what your want." insisted Booth avoiding her questions as he gave into his desire and let his lips lightly traced her neck using every ounce of self control he had not to take her right there in the parking lot against the Tahoe "What is it you want… the storm or the shelter?

The sensation of his lips on her skin was making it hard to form a rational thought and rational thoughts were her safe haven. At least they use to be until _Sir Seeley_ came along and changed everything. This was most definitely not going according to plan she'd had every intention of dragging him over his stupid line and seducing him tonight but she'd wanted to be in control and right now she was not in control of anything. "Booth… You…you know what I want" replied Bones somewhere between a whisper and a pant. She slid her arm around his waist and moved her head so that she could capture his lips but he pulled back just out of her reach. "Booth"--she was desperate to taste him to hold him to love him.

"You know as well as I do that we are ready for this." Insisted Bones leaning into him her mouth just a fraction away form his. "Booth, you know, it almost happened three weeks ago at your house."

"As if I could think of anything else!" said Booth closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers and briefly letting his mind wonder back to the three bottles of wine they'd consumed as well as the night they'd spent in his bed.

"Then you know I'm right." Smiled Temperance despite herself.

He knew she was stalling and maybe he was too but he asked again "what do you want?"

"I want to move into the next logical stage of our relationship." said Bones looking into his chocolate brown eyes that were mere centimeters from own blue orbs.

"I pretty much got that part Bones… Why?" he questioned without blinking or moving. "After all this time what's changed your mind."

He'd envisioned having this discussion a million times if not more over the last couple years or so and never once had he imagined having it in the middle of her parking lot during a wind storm.

"_**Why can't he just accept that I truly care for him? I really care for him and I love Parker he knows how I feel!! Why does he have to do this? Why does he have to push me so hard? I don't demand anything from him. Why should I surrender everything? Why? -I can't... can I? "**_

She opened her mouth but for the first time in her adult life no words would come out. Instead of speaking she slid her arms around his waist and pulled him closer enjoying the close contact.

He could see she was struggling for something to say, and that was more than a little unnerving for him because, Bones was never at a loss for words. Her embrace told him what she couldn't or wouldn't say but this time it wasn't enough she had to say it. He needed this one thing from her .

"I have to know what's in your heart, you have to say it Bones. I can't assume anything until I have all the facts." demaned Booth his tone almost a whisper repeating and reminding her of her own precious mantraas

Booth gently pushed the fly away hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, before tilting her chin up forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Talk to me Bones please." He begged.

"I've pretty much done all the talking Booth" said Bones completely exasperated but not willing to conceade "What do you want?"

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Review worthy????? let me know what you think..... updates quicker I promise!!!!**

Please sign petition asking the accademy to consider Bones for a emmy!

Just type "Bones Petition Spot" in your search bar and the link should come up. You know our show should at least be considered...at least for special effects if nothing else!


	4. Tell me you love me

I own nothing Bones belongs to FOX productions and receives all credit for the characters.

**Chapter 4**

**Tell me you love me**

"What else can I possibly say to make you understand?" Asked Bones as bit her bottom lip something Booth knew she did when she was nervous "What do you want me to say Booth?"

'**Tell me that you love me…Please just say you love me.'** He silently begged as he stared into her clear blue eyes. So many things were racing through his mind. He wanted to tell her what he wanted to hear, what he wanted her to say, what he desperately needed to know. But he couldn't tell her not this time, this time she had to say it on her own.

"I've told you everything Booth" Said Bones searching his eyes for understanding.

"Not everything" He was being relentless he knew, but he couldn't stop now this was too important to them both.

"Why do I have to confess everything? What do you want Booth?" Asked Bones as she chewed on her lower lip wondering how he liked being put on the spot. She knew as much as he proclaimed to be the "heart guy" he was not always as forthcoming about his own feelings as he wanted everyone else to be.

He backed away from her he could feel himself getting angry and frustrated again and this time he didn't try to stomp it down. _**'Let it go…. Seeley- ignore her right now – he pleaded to himself knowing once he started he was not going to be able to quit until he told her everything.'**_

She watched him clench and unclench his jaw and she could see the vain in his temple pulse these were sure indicators she pushed him pretty far and she was sure he was about to open up.

It was exactly what she wanted. Wasn't it? Yes! It was time for him to confess. It was not the original plan for tonight but Temperance Brennan had no problem recessing and adapting if the first attempt failed.

She closed her eyes momentarily and for the first time in a long long while she heard her mother's voice in her head "_**Be careful what you ask for Temperance because you just might get it.**_"

"She'd had most definably asked for this, she just hoped she'd able to withstand the onslaught of emotions that were about to come her way.

"Bones we should just go okay?" Said Booth with is Back to her.

'_**Oh no he don't'**_ She simply could not believe he'd managed to box up his feeling once again and so quickly **'I think I can compartmentalize …shit- I don't have anything on him.'** Taking another deep breath before blowing it out puffed cheeks she said in a tone she knew would unnerve him "It's time for you to admit a few things to Booth… I want to know what you want and I want to know right now!"

Almost before she got the words out he spun around and had her pinned against the truck again. "This! This is what I want Bones!" said Booth and within milliseconds' he had grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards as he smashed his hot mouth against her raspberry covered lips. She eagerly opened her mouth to him an invitation he couldn't resist their kiss deepened causing her to whimper. He continued the assault on her willing mouth his hands moved upward slowly from her waist and rested under her heavy breasts his thumbs moved skillfully over her nipples and he could feel them harden under his touch.

"Ooooh Booth…"His actions were having an exhilarating effect on her; she was certain her knees would simply fail and she'd collapse if he suddenly pulled the support of his body away. She closed her eyes and let him transport her where she'd never been before.

Her pleas were driving him insane _no wonder_ he thought everything about this woman drove him insane. "Why?" he demanded as he placed tight little kisses along her jaw before capturing her earlobe and sucking into his mouth all the while his hands never leaving breasts. "Why did push me Bones why?" Realizing she'd forced the issue on purpose "This is a slippery slope here- Bones are you really ready for this?"

"It's time Booth- you know it's time!" she panted surprised she could even remember how to speak.

"Time for what Bones and don't you dare say sex?" he growled as he captured her mouth once again preventing her from being able to respond. The need for oxygen wining out over desire he pulled back and stared at her swollen lips and flushed skin.

"Booth I….I" stuttered Bones

Her refusal to answer his question did nothing to diminish his frustration in fact it pissed him off. "Damn it Bones I knew you weren't ready" complained Booth harshly. "I know what I want and I've known for a long time.

Let's hear it right now Bones, what do you want? Just sex? Is that all what you want? Hun? Endorphins… Dopamine, Norepinephrine, Oestrogen, Adrenaline? Is all this about satisfying you're fucking biological urges?" Challenged Booth now seething he was pushing her to answer his question clenching his jaw tightly. His body pressed completely up against hers he knew she could feel his desire for her.

She couldn't stop the tears were running down her face. "No! Stop! That's not all I want."

"So my sweet Temperance you do want something more?" Asked Booth as his hands slid up the length of her arms to her neck, clutching her face in his hands forcing her to look at him.

"I told you…" she offered weekly as he gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Tell me again tell me now!" Demanded Booth with a ragged breath unwilling to accept the drunken words they'd whispered in the night to each other. "Tell me you love me Bones, tell me right now right here in the light of day."

She couldn't answer she wanted to, she knew what she wanted to say but she didn't respond.

"Booth" she pleaded as she felt him move away.

"I'm sorry Bones I can't do this… I want to but I can't …God knows I want to more than anything but it just can't be about sex and you know that. Damn it… Bones you knew that when you started this." said Booth obviously frustrated as he pulled completely away from her.

"Oh no you don't mister!" said Bones feeling her own serge of anger rise to the top "You don't get to make all of he decisions Booth this is not just about you. It's about both of us we're in this together.

"Don't" asked Booth pulling away from her still angry and hurt "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"I don't remember any daytime confessions of love from you either Seeley." Said Bones brutally as she stood there actually trembling in the eight degree weather. "Don't make this just about me Booth we both have subscriptions and we are going to deal with them together."

Her sharp words caught his attention and he looked up and seen her piercing eyes on him. He rubbed his hand over his face and processed her words. She was fighting for _them!_ She wasn't running she wasn't hiding like he'd feared she would do. He had under estimated her "_**Shame on you Seel you should know better than that"**_. She was reaching out to him and asking him to meet her halfway and that's what he was going to do.

Closing the distance between them with two quick steps Booth took her hands in his and said "Issues Bones we have issues not subscriptions, and your right we both have them."

"By the vast number of _them_ it would seem like subscription would be a better analogy." she replied coldly

"Bones I…" started Booth before she interrupted

"Booth…we have been in this state of surrogate limbo for over year now with neither one of us dating anyone else or even wanting to for that matter. We spend all our free time together; we care about one another we are attracted to each other." said Bones ever logical as she lifted her hand and gently caressed his face this time needing no excuse to touch his chiseled features. She smoothed away the worry line across his forehead she knew she had just caused. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes and imagined her touching him everywhere. "Why should we keep denying ourselves what we want? We of all people know life is to short for that."

"Bones…? Repeated Booth taking a deep breath forcing him not to surrender to her delicate touch as much as he wanted to. He wrapped his arms around her letting her head fall to his shoulder; he was truly amazed just how good it felt to have her in his arms. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the late summer wind wash over their bodies.

He pulled back just enough so he could see her face he needed to look into her eyes and tell her what he's been wanting to say for a very long time. "I'm in love with you Temperance Brennan. I love your genius mind I love you heart and your passion and your stubbornness I love how you challenge me to be a better man, I love how you love my son. I just love you Bones I do and I need you more than I've ever needed anyone. Take this next step with me please, let me love you.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N I rewrote this at least five times it was never intended to be this deep, but my muse would except nothing less that an all out confession of love in the parking lot. ( I'm still not sure why...lol) regardless it should lighten up after the next chapter. It should be up tomorrow.


	5. I love you too

A/N

Okay ….I was completely amazed by the reviews of this story…. A special thanks to iamladyliberty for your kind words. They really made my day! …I also want to thank all of you that have this story on alert and on your favorites list that is so cool!

I own nothing Bones belongs to FOX productions and receives all credit for the characters.

**Chapter 5**

**I love you too!**

"Bones?"

"Hey don't cry" whispered Booth as he tenderly wiped the single tear that slid down her cheek.

She'd known he was in love with her for long time. She'd feared, denied it, longed for it, hoped for it, and ignored it but now after what seemed like a lifetime he'd just admitted it.

"Please tell me those are happy tears" asked Booth simply unable to withstand the silence a second longer.

She looked into the deep pools of his eyes and the love she saw there gave her the courage to actually verbalize what she had been waiting to say for weeks, months or maybe years. "Booth I knew everything you just told me I did in my heart _I knew_." she said tilting her head back looking into his eyes. "I also need you to know, you were right if you would have confessed that to me before I was ready I would have panicked." She admitted honestly with a smile.

"Whoa" replied Booth with his trademark smile "Bones you just said I was right?"

She immediately recognized the sarcasm as his way of deflecting his nervousness. Knowing he had no reason to be nervous she continued on. "I also want you to know I trust you with my heart more than anyone. But I'm still scared, not of you Booth I've never been afraid of you." She emphasized the point by squeezing his hand. "I'm afraid of me and my own insecurities."

"Bones?" interrupted Booth with a whisper not wanting to see the fear he seen flash through her eyes. "I'm pretty tough you don't have to worry about me."

They both knew he was lying and falling into his familiar habit of placing everybody especially her before himself.

She tilted her head a raised her brow in a silent disagreement with is statement and Said "I need you to understand the reason I've denied what was between us for so long." She heard him suck in a breath and she felt guilty it had taken her this long to confess. "I tried to convince myself it wasn't true because I was afraid I would hurt you."

"And now?" he asked apprehensively.

"And now I realized that by not admitting how I really feel I'm hurting you just as much if not more." said Bones while looking into his eyes "I'm hurting myself too."

Hearing her confession made his heart beat faster. He tightened his grip on her ensuring himself she wasn't going to flee. He wanted to reassure her and explain that everyone had fear but decided it was best if he just let her continue.

She knew him and she knew what he needed to hear and if she was honest with herself she needed to say it. "Booth I want the excitement and the passion that comes from the storm and I want the safety and protection of the shelter. I need it all, I need you, I need us." admitted Bones in one long breath never breaking eye contact with him. "I'm in with love you Seeley Booth and I have been for quite some time."

He heard her words and yet he didn't move or maybe he couldn't move he just continued to stair into her eyes. He knew what those declarations cost her he knew that her admitting she needed someone even him was the hardest thing he's ever done. He wanted her to know she'd never regret it; he wanted to tell her that her needs mirrored his own, but he knew Bones and he knew she was at the end of her emotional tightrope.

Booth reached up and took her head in his hands tilting it back so she was forced to look at him "Hey… it just me okay?" He whispered as he felt her lean into his touch "It's just you and me and we will figure everything out together just like we always do. Okay?"

She nodded and smiled knowing he understood and no words need be spoken.

He watched her bite her bottom lip and he knew she was nervous. Her mind processes facts at the speed of light, but emotions were as fleeing to her as the wind she claimed to love. And Booth knew even though she meant every word she'd said in the last twenty minutes. She was still going to need a little time to process what they'd just admitted to each other and he smiled just a little as he realized that this the calm be for the storm.

"You love me Bones?" he said incredulously more like a statement than a question simply not capable of hiding the excitement of hearing what he feared he never would. His heart was racing he felt nervous too but not awkward.

"Yes… I do." she replied with just a touch of shyness and little surprised by his response "I thought you knew that Booth."

"I hoped Bones…I hoped!" replied Booth as he let his lips move over hers this kiss was not heated or full of frenzy the passion didn't threaten to over take them it was slow and erotic. "You're so beautiful" whispered Booth as he pulled back to look at her, she was slightly flushed "I've wanted you…wanted this for so long. You just don't know Bones how long I've waited for this very moment."

His slow tender kisses and quite words were causing her to quiver with anticipation. "Booth let's go upstairs." she pleaded as her arms circled around his waist pulling he tight against her.

"We can't" replied Booth as he slowly moved way from her wanting to slow her down. "We're going on our first date. Remember?"

"Yes we can!" insisted Bones with the combination of a pout and sexiest smile he'd ever seen. Looking at him like he had lost his mind "Technically we've been dating for years."

He simply could not resist moving back toward her the urge now so much stronger than the magnetic pull he had been feeling for years. "I want to go upstairs too Bones." Whispered Booth as he leaned his forehead against hers then planted a quick chaste kiss on her lips. "But we are going on our date!"

"Why?" she asked stomping her foot."We need this Booth!"

Almost on queue her phone began to ring and they both recognized the ring tone Angela had assigned to herself. "That's why Bones they're waiting on us." replied Booth with a slight shake of his head and a grin completely amused at her behavior. "Are you going to answer it?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and answered the phone "Hi Ang" she said into the Phone "Yes we're on our way. No we didn't change our mind" She sighed and mumbled "Unfortunately… okay we will see you in about…"

"Fifteen minutes" injected Booth because he knew how long it would take to drive there.

"Did you hear Booth Angela he said fifteen minutes" said Brennan while her fingers moved in tiny circles over his chest "okay Ang we will see you soon." Bones ended the call and looked at her partner and said "I'm sure she would have excepted our reasoning for canceling Booth"

"I'm sure she would have Bones but…" he said as he pushed another windblown lock behind her ear.

"Booth…" she interrupted with an uncharacteristic whine. We really should cancel and just go upstairs.

"We have to take this slow…Okay" he said before leaning forward and kissing her again. He wanted to go upstairs right to her bed as much as she did, and he wondered not for the first time in the last few years if he was a saint or just insane. But he wanted to do this right and besides patients was a virtue….wasn't it.

'_**Slow… he can't be serious…just how much willpower does he have…or think I have?**_'

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer thinking just how good it felt and whispered "If we take this any slower Booth we will be moving backwards."

"Sarcasm from you Bones?" Chuckled Booth looking into her blue eyes and enjoying the closeness of her body next to his. If he wasn't carful she was going to get her way and they'd be heading back up to her apartment.

"This is a big change Bones we really need to be carful and talk about how this is going to affect us. We need to do this the right way- not just confess our feeling in parking lot the fall right into bed." said Booth.

"Why not?" she asked "It's what we both want."

"I beginning to think you just want me for my body Bones" Joked Booth pretending to be applaud but not answering her question as he pulled back from her and unlocked the door of the SUV.

Bones smiled and arched her eyebrow at his comment then let her eyes travel down then slowly back up his body she stopped momentarily just below his belt buckle and licked her lips suggestively then she continued until the upward journey stopping at his chocolate brown eyes. "You never know" she said suggestively as she pressed herself against him enjoying the surprised look on his face.

More than a little surprised by her relaxed playfulness Booth couldn't help but take advantage of the opportunity to kiss her again and placed his hand behind her head and lower his lips to hers. "I don't think that's the case Dr. Brennan" said Booth in his best FBI special agent voice "you see I have already heard your full confession and you were quite clear when you said you wanted all of me."

Bones pulled back just a bit concerned for a moment he might think she was serious "I do Booth" she said quietly "I was only kidding I do want and need all of you."

"I know Bones...I know" and he did "I have no doubts okay." replied Booth reassuringly with a calm voice and one more kiss. He decided quicky that kissing Bones could be his new favorite pastime "I trust you Bones… I always have."

"Now get it in we're already late."

His comment brought a scowl to her face but she didn't say anything as she sat down in SUV.

"What?" he questioned knowing better that to try and guess?

She swung her leg's back out of the truck "I was thinking" she said in the most serious tone.

"No… Bones Back in the truck." Said Booth as he tried and failed to stop her from getting back out of the Tahoe "Oh God this can't be good" Muttered Booth with a grin "What were you thinking Bones?"

"I was thinking that I should drive."

He looked at her completely perplexed "What? No! No you can't drive! My truck I drive." Sighed Booth with a furrowed brow wondering what brought this on he thought they were way past this "Why do you even ask?"

"Well…" she said with a seductive smile as leaned in close to him "you did said we were going to have big changes in our relationship so I though this was the perfect opportunity for me to drive."

Shaking his head and steeling one more quick kiss thinking just how natural it felt to be kissing her "Nice try there Bones really… but I'm sill the driver." replied Booth with a grin as she got back into the truck and he closed the door and walked around to the driver side thinking as much as things were going to change they were going to stay the same.

*************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading....Let me know what you think....

Becca


	6. Surprises

A special Thanks to: Sweet psychologist, I am liberty lady for you super kind reviews as well as your continued support. And Thanks to MUSTANG GIRL 07 for reviewing every chapter!

I own nothing Bones belongs to FOX productions and receives all credit for the characters.

**Chapter 6**

**Surprise**

"Bones why didn't you wear a coat?" asked Booth as they got out of the truck. His eyes stopping at her cleavage that was peaking out of her tank top, enjoying the view he let his eyes linger longer than he would have normally. He knew she caught his stair and wondered if she was going to complain about being objectified but she didn't.

"Because it's 77 degrees" answered Bones rolling her eyes. "Duh"

"Well duh…" Laughed Booth as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him as they walked across the parking lot still not used to his normally articulate partner's new fondness of using slang a somewhat charming habit she'd picked up from Parker. "It won't be when we come out, it's the last week in September Bones the temperature drops at night."

"I have a calendar Booth I know the date."

"Well don't expect me to give you my coat when we leave." Said Booth both of them knowing it was a lie.

"Fine" said Bones as she looped her arm around his waist enjoying the new privilege still wondering why they were here instead of her bed. "I don't approve of wearing animal hides anyway and leather coats are not warm, they do block the wind but with out a lining there hardly sufficient."

"Well Bones I' not sure if you noticed but we are in the middle of a freaking wind storm!" replied Booth nodding his head toward the bending trees and wondering if she actually practiced being obstinate.

Just as he started pulled open the heavy wooden door leading into the tavern Bones leaned in and kissed him deeply, grabbing him by the back of the head and pulled his mouth down onto hers. Needing no more than a millisecond to respond to her lips on his, Booth quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. She felt more the heard the low moan that resonated from deep in his chest. Feeling extremely feminine and sexy to have caused such a primal response she couldn't help but shiver when she pulled back from him.

"Bones" said Booth his voice low and husky still holding her; trying to steady him self he took a deep breath inhaling a sent that was uniquely Bones. It had been a long time since a kiss had made him week in the knees.

"I told you we did not need to go on a date" she said feeling flirtatious.

"Yes you did!" Confirmed Booth before silencing her next statement with another kiss she hooked her arms around him as he kissed her gently. She sighed when his lips left hers and he started to nuzzle her neck, his hot breath tickling her ear. He was so amazed by her reaction to his touch she seemed to almost melt into him it was so welcomed and so unexpected from his normally self reliant and independent partner. "We have to go inside" said Booth reluctantly turning toward the door.

"Hey Booth" said Bones getting his attention once more "I can't wait until our date is over!"

Booth rolled his eyes and chucked at her seemingly odd comments "I know there is some kind of logic in that statement Bones...So lay it on me."

She knew he did not really mean for her to actually lie something on him so he must want her to explain her comment. "Well when our date is over you can take me home." replied Brennan feeling excited just thinking about it.

"I can truly say I've never been told that at the beginning of a date before but by all means… Keep going Bones" laughed Booth shaking his head ever so slightly completely amused still holding her hand "I'll catch up with you eventually."

"What I mean is when our date is over you can take me home with you" replied Bones surprised to hear just a bit of shyness in her tone. When she saw his eyes twinkle she knew she'd made the right decision.

"You want to come home with me Temperance?" asked Booth in a low voice with his charm smile in full display pleasantly surprised, he'd just assumed she'd feel more comfortable at her condo.

"Yes!" she said simply not trusting herself to explain why.

"Bones are you sure?" asked Booth straitening his posture and actually stepping back from her just a bit.

She nodded and whispered "I'm sure."

Both of his hands moved swiftly to her head and he weaved his fingers through her wind blown hair tilting her head back. She expected the kiss to fierce and passionate but it as oh so soft and the gentleness of it completely caught her off guard. "I love you Bones". Said Booth still holding her head forcing her look him right in the eyes.

"I know" replied Bones knowing she'd never felt happier than she did at this very moment. Deciding she'd follow his lead she leaned forward and kissed his lips with the same tenderness he kissed her with. Then she grabbed his hand and turned toward the door smiling and said "Booth lets get this party over!"

Never tiring of correcting her faux pas he opened the door guiding her in and said with a smile "It's started Bones…Let's get this party started"

Angela stood up from her seat at the bar cocked her head sideways just a touch and narrowed her eyes at her dear friends as they walked in the bar. To a less intuitive person things would have seemed normal between the bickering partners but Angela Montenegro was hardly a lesser intuitive and she knew instantly that something had changed between them.

"What's going on?" asked Angela bluntly looking right at Booth.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Booth trying not to look flustered as he felt. "How could something be going on we just walked in the door? Bones is anything wrong?"

"Ah… no nothings wrong" confirmed Bones with a shy smile shaking her head just a little too quickly for Angela to believe.

"I ask again what's going on?" repeated Angela a cautious smile and a no nonsense tone and her hands on her hips this time looking at her best friend. "Bren? I can see your tear tracks and your lips are swollen sweetie, what happened between you two?"

"Angela please!" begged Brennan feeling exposed and slightly embarrassed.

"Spill!" insisted Angela looking between the partners.

"Angela enough!" Said Temperance tying to get her best friend to mind her own business just for a little while. She knew Angela meant well and to be honest she was grateful that she had a friend like her even if she was vexing at times. Temperance wanted and needed to divulge everything to best friend that had happened in the last hour not to mention she wanted her opinion as to why Booth's opted to come to the tavern instead of heading straight to her bedroom. But she would like at least one drink and some ear plugs first. "We'll talk about it later okay? I promise."

"Only you two" said Angela with a huff shaking her head in disbelief.

"Okay… you know what? You are obsessed!" Said Booth annoyed thinking maybe he was wrong and they shouldn't have come after all. "Maybe you can get some medication for that!"

"I'm just saying…Only you two." answered Angela ignoring Booth's rude comment especially because he was _right_ she was somewhat fixated on the two of them. But it was out of mere necessity because there were never to souls that were meant to be together more than the two stubborn people in front of her and she knew something big had happened and she wanted details. All of them!

"Only you two what?" asked Booth tilting his head with a look that could only be described as a scowl realizing he'd just let her bait him for the second time today.

"Only you two what would admit how you feel about each other then fight about it" explained Angela sitting back down at the bar rolling her eyes completely unaffected by Booth's intimidation look.

"How does she do that?" sapped Booth right into Bones ear. "She must psychic or something."

"The existence of precognition is disputed by skeptics who believe that there is a lack of scientific evidence supporting the existence of psychic abilities and the same scientists contend that examples of what are commonly thought to be precognition can be explained naturally without evoking supernatural abilities." Said Bones "but I will concur that her ability to read people may even supersede yours Booth."

"Yeah…okay whatever… I have no idea what you just said there Bones." complained Booth with a perplexed look not even wanting to discuss that fact that he believed psychic abilities existed and he was convinced that Angela had some.

"What's with that look?" asked Bones looking directly at him with nervous forced laugh suddenly feeling insecure. "Booth I didn't say anything to her I was with you remember."

"It's highly unlikely that I'll ever forget Bones." Said Booth squeezing her hand.

"She just knows these things Booth."

"That's my point there is no logical reason that she could know what happened between us" replied Booth "it's just weird Bones that's all." '**_Oh God... did I just say no logical reason..."_**

"I concur" Admitted Bones as she turned toward the bar still a little unsure of Booth's reaction and wondered if he wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

"Hey Bones" called Booth as he reached out and caught her arm and pulled her toward him just as she was turning toward the bar.

"Yes"

Although Angela had stepped back to her seat she was still watching the partners trying to figure out what was causing the intense looks on there faces.

"Don't start thinking or worrying alright" insisted Booth with sexy smile holding both her hands in his. "I'm only too happy to yell from the roof tops that Temperance Brennan wants to be my girl. It's just I thought we would talk about it with each other before we were interrogated that's all."

"Booth I'm not a girl!" complained Bones tilting her head in defiance.

"I know that Bones, it just a saying" sighed Booth leaning his forehead against hers fighting a grin "You know... I definitely know that you are a full grown beautiful sexy woman." He fought the urge to refer to her as his woman knowing she'd be less than pleased with the possessive title.

Eyeing him carefully she could't help but to smile she knew how privet he could be so she wasn't surprised or hurt by his comment. "Booth she knows there is nothing I can say that will change that." replied Bones "As a matter of fact she's known longer than either of us."

Booth looked over at Angela and knew Bones was right but felt like he was under one of Hodgins microscopes and hated being analyzed he really hated it. He wasn't to sure how he felt about Bones promising to talk to Angela either, He knew Angela meant well and as trying as she could be he just couldn't stay mad at her for long. However he would really like to talk to Bones about their relationship before she discussed it with Angela but after seeing the look the two woman exchange he knew that was not going to happen. Booth looked at Hodginssilently imploring him to intervene, in hopes they could get at least a small reprieve in the interrogation from the artist.

"Come on Angie give our friends a break" Pleaded Dr. Jack Hodgins seeing the almost predatory look on the face of his girlfriend. "Dr.B will talk to you later but right now we need some beer and wings. okay?"

Booth acknowledged the intervention with a nod and sighed as Jack led them to their seats. Looking around as they walked to their table Booth could see why Angela and Hodgins liked the place. The atmosphere was relaxed and causal yet it did seem dignified or even classy as Angela had described it. There were a fair number of patrons but it did not feel crowed. The walls were exposed brick and floor was dark hardwood as was the long bar that seemed to be extremely well stocked with both top and bottom shelf liquors it had at least thirty five seats and large screen TV's at either end. Directly across from the bar were eight banquettes that were large enough to sit at least six people each. They flanked an archway that lead to a room that Booth surmised held a dance floor.

Hodgins stopped at the second to last banquette smiled a genuine smile and said "Welcome the best seat in the Tap house" with a motion of his arm he indicated for them to be seated.

"Would you mind if we sat on this side?" asked Bones with her own rarely used but pretty impressive charm smile.

"But of course my lady" replied Jack with a grin and his best attempt at a English accent as he stepped away from the left side of the table so that Bones could sit down.

"My lady" said Jack to Angela as he made the same over the top gesture to his girlfriend.

Booth watched both Bones and Angela sit down and scoot over near the center of the rounded bench before sitting down himself. The small request that Bones made to Hodgins may have seemed inconsequential to the entomologist to Booth however, it was a big thing.

He knew he had never told her how much he hated sitting with his back to the door. Of course sometimes he had to so he did, his anxiety didn't keep him from functioning in society but, he just didn't like it. He felt exposed and vulnerable when he did and tried to avoid it when ever possible especially in places he'd never been before. He'd never told anybody except Rebecca and she'd quickly responded by telling him it was paranoia and that he needed to figure out a way to deal with his basic mistrust of all people. _**"Still working on that one hun Seel?**_

"Booth…What's your poison my friend?" Asked Hodgins thinking Booth looked like he needed a couple shots.

"A beer sounds good." replied Booth honestly.

"Dr.B? Asked Jack

"I think I'll have a beer too" replied Bones "at least for now."

The at least for now did not go unheard by Booth and he smiled at her desire to have a relaxing and carefree night. He felt a bolt of excitement travel through his body as well as a slight tightening of his jeans when Bones reached over and grabbed his hand under the table he threaded his fingers through hers as he wondered just how the night was going to end.

Angela picked up her glass and said "I'll definitely have another one of these pointing to the mojito she was drinking.

"Okay guys give me just a minute and I'll be back with our drinks" Said Jack as he walked toward the bar to get their first round.

Booth wanted to wait and ask her when they were alone but his curiosity simply got the best of him so when he seen Angela pick up her phone and start to read a text he leaned over and whispered. "Bones why did you ask to sit on this side?"

'_**Of course he would ask thought Brennan does he have to notice everything?' **_

"I'm an anthropologist Booth you know I'm very interested in observing people in different settings and if we were sitting with our back to the door I would have a limited view of the patrons." Replied Bones not sure if he believed her. She had observed his habit or the alpha-male need to always have his eyes trained on entrance when ever they were in public. She knew it was his uncontrollable desire to protect whom ever he was with and especially her and although she sometimes still felt stifled by his protection she also accepted it for what it was. One of the many ways he showed his love for her.

"That's your story…Hun?" Asked Booth with a raised brow silently telling her he did not quit believe her. He watched as she bit her bottom lip and he instantly knew there was more to the story. Unbeknownst to her she had many _tells _and biting her lip when she was nervous or unsure was her biggest.

"And I'm sticking to it!" she said with a prideful smile knowing she gotten the pop culture reference right.

Booth squeezed her hand and chuckled at her retort.

Jack returned carrying there drinks on a small tray and passed them out to his friends. Observing that both Booth and Dr. B downed half of their beers almost immediately and were making goo goo eyes at each other he decided that Angela's _love _radar was right on target, something was going on with these two, and he was happy for them maybe not as happy as his girlfriend who seemed as if she was going to burst of excitement but happy nonetheless for the long overdue change in there relationship.

"I would like to make a toast." Admitted Jack picking up his bottle and smiling at his friends and collages "When someone allows you to bear his burdens and share your joys, you've found a real friend, and I feel honored to consider all of you real friends.

"To friends" said Booth feeling blessed that these people accepted him into their little family smiling he raising his bottle letting it clank against it's duplicate in Jack's hand and then to Angela's glass who had just raised her glass against Brennan's and finally to the bottle that Bones was holding.

Brennan heard the familiar sound of her phone as she groped for the phone in the bottom of her over sized bag. She wondered who would be calling her at this time on a Friday night considering she was with the most likely suspects.

As Booth watched Bones search for her phone he immediately pulled his own phone from his jacket hoping that his was not going to ring alerting him to the fact they had a new case. First because they'd just got there, not to mention he and Bones were not on call and they had a lot to talk about this weekend and none of it involved murder or unidentified remains. But second and most importantly he didn't want Bones to be notified about a case before him. And if it was happening again he was going to choke someone maybe with his bare hands. He'd warned dispatch and he'd meant it. Bones had been advised of a new case directly more than a few times lately, the last time it happened the good Doctor decided to go to the crime scene without waiting for him and almost got her self killed.

"Ah Ha" declared Bones as she found the phone and retrieved it from the bottom of the bag.

"It's Parker" said Temperance smiling after seeing the picture of the cute little boy that appeared on small screen of her phone.

"Dr. B speaking" said Bones into her phone identifying herself by the nick name that Parker called her.

Booth returned his phone to his jacket pocket and turned his eyes on his partner. He watched the how her free hand instantly fingered the charm that was dangling from the thin chain around her neck while she spoke to his son. She did it every time she talked to or referred to Parker when she was wearing the small skeleton charm he'd picked out for her. He knew she didn't realize she was doing it, and he never intended to point it out to her in fear that she would stop the loving gesture that warmed his heart.

As he continued to watch her Booth remembered in precise detail the day that Parker seen the charm in the jewelry case at the mall and insisted they buy it for "Dr.B".

_Booth had taken Parker to the electronics store at the mall so that he could get a birthday gift for his best friend. After their purchase and a quick stop in the food court the Booth boys were feeling pretty good as they were leaving the mall. Before they reached the exit Booth received a phone call from one of his agents which required him to stop and take down some notes. _

_While Booth was on the phone Parker amused himself by looking in the showcases of the jewelry store that was located like an island in the center of the mall. While on the phone Booth could see his son waiting patiently looking at the merchandise with no particular interest. Just as he ended the call Booth saw the expression on his son face change._

"_Dad you have to see this! We have to buy this necklace for "Dr.B" we have to Dad we have to." insisted Parker as he physically pulled his father toward the counter. "Look Dad isn't it perfect? It's a little skeleton, she is going to love it Dad" _

_Booth keeled down and looked in to the case at the small charm that had his son so excited. He had to admit the skeleton was pretty cool looking. He didn't know if Bones would wear it and didn't understand why Parker was so excited. "I don't know buddy I'm not sure it's a good idea" said Booth looking almost eye to his son. _

"_Dad we have to buy it for her I know she will love it. Please" begged Parker_

"_Parker I don't know if she would even wear this it's very different from the kind of necklaces she usually wears." Replied Booth _

"_I know Dad but lots of her necklaces are ugly. She'll wear this one, I know she will." answered Parker with the Booth look of determination and honesty._

_Booth laughed out loud at the truth and bluntness of his Son's statement thinking he that he sounded like his partner and wondered if Parker was picking up his new habit of straightforwardness from her. "Parker that was not a nice thing to say" _

"_But Dad its true!" answered Parker with the slightest whine as if it were a matter of fact. _

"_Parker!" replied Booth a little sternly; hating the fact he needed to act as a disciplinarian considering he agreed with the kid's assessment of his partner taste in jewelry._

_Booth stood up and looked down at his own charm smile on the face of his Son and said with a slight smile. "Your right Parker some of them are pretty ugly, but that's between you and me okay Buddy? Don't tell her our opinion because she likes them and you might hurt her feelings." _

"_Dad I know that…" said Parker smiling with a slight shake to his head "I would never hurt someone's feeling on purpose." _

_Booth looked at his son and felt a sense of pride wash over him at hearing his sons reply. Maybe he was doing something right after all, maybe just maybe with all his faults he was a good father. Just maybe._

_Booth looked back down at the case and then to his son and asked. "What makes you so sure that she going to like it Parker?"_

"_Dad" replied an exasperated Parker with a heavy sigh and a hint of a pout._

"_What Bud? I want to know" questioned Booth amused at his son's annoyance and catching a glimpse of his son's mother in Parker's features._

"_Dad… Dr.B works with bones and she likes skeletons that look real right? Asked Parker_

"_Right" confirmed Booth._

"_Well this one looks real" replied Parker "and she going to love it because it's from us." Replied Parker_

"_What does it have to do with it coming from us Park?" Questioned Booth truly not understanding his son's reasoning._

_Parker rolled his eyes and said "Duh…Dad she loves us that's why! _

Booth was brought back from that memory when Bones who wanted to reassure Booth that everything was okay with Parker reached over and grasped his hand. She moved the phone slightly away from her mouth and whispered "homework question."

Booth just nodded his head he had figured as much when Bones said it was Parker.

Angela noticed that Booth slowly rubbed his thumb over the back of Brenan's hand and made no attempt to let go or hide the display of affection while he listened to her side of the conversation with his son. She saw the gesture as Booth's way of reassuring her best friend that she was doing fine with Parker. She knew how much Bren had grown to love the miniature Booth over the last few years, but sometimes she still questioned her abilities to connect with him. Angela still didn't know exactly what was going on between these two yet. But she decided to keep her mouth shut until she could talk to Bren privately.

"She is slowing turning my kid into a squint" claimed Booth with a chuckle looking at Hodgins nodding his head toward the conversation he'd tuned out of that Bones was having with his son about deer and fox pelts, bow and arrows, and medicine pouches.

"Hey man there is a lot worst things he could be." answered Jack with a grin as he dug into the appetizers that were just delivered to there table.

"Yeah you're right" admitted Booth easily thinking how much respect he had gained for his squints over the last four years. _**Ha **_… _**My squints… that's funny.**_

"He could be an artist" chimed Angela as she watched Booth dish up several items from the platter avoiding the chicken and shrimp then place the dish in front of Brennan as she continued to speak to Parker on the phone.

"Now let's not go that far" Joked Booth enjoying the easy banter with his friends the as he served himself and watched Bones.

Booth loved the fact that his son and Bones were so close but she needed to end the call and eat. "C'mon Bones you've got to eat this when it hot" insisted Booth giving her the sign to wrap up her call, knowing that Parker would keep her on the phone all night if he could. Booth caught Angela's eyes on him and was grateful she remained silent about her observations.

"Eat!" demanded Booth pointing at the plate sitting in front of Bones. "You too Angela"

Angela laughed as she helped herself to some food thinking Booth was like somebody's grandmother he thought everything could be fixed with some fried food or a piece of pie.

"Anthropologist" said Bones as took a drink of her beer and tried to grab a deep fried cheese stick off Booth's plate.

"Anthropologist what Bones?" questioned Booth with wide eyes a slight shake of his head and a curious smile, smacking her hand away from his plate. "You have your own, Jeez!"

Parker is turning into an anthropologist not a squint" replied Bones.

"This makes me feel better how?" snorted Booth surprised she'd heard his comment.

"His question was regarding social studies, he is studying the PiscatawayIndian Nation, they are native to this area." explained Bones as if it was the most important thing to her.

"Yeah Bones… cause that's really important information for an eight year old to know." added Booth sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Getting a nod and an agreeable laugh from Hodgins, Booth helped himself to more of the fried food be before him.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way because we're taking him to PiscatawayIndian museum on Sunday" replied Bones with an apprehensive smile as she felt a light kick to her shin from Angela who loved to tease her about doing the _family thing_ with the Booth boys.

She seen a small wave of sadness pass over his face he was so good at concealing his hurt regarding the limited time he got to spend with is son that neither Jack nor Angela seen it. "Bones I don't have Parker this Sunday" admitted Booth softly.

"Well it would seem that the history of the Piscataway Indian Nation supersedes visitation schedules" replied Bones delighted with her accomplishment of getting Parker's mother to sanction the outing. "Rebecca said you can pick him up tomorrow night, that way you'll be able to take him to early mass, and we'll leave right after church."

"You talked to Rebecca?"

"Yes Booth just now, I asked Parker to put her on the phone. Weren't you listening?"

"Not really I was talking to Hodgins" admitted Booth honestly but concealing the fact she lost him at the first talk of the medicine wheels.

"I told Parker about the Museum when I talked to him yesterday. He asked Rebecca if she could take him, but for some reason she said it was a Dad kind of outing." Said Bones not really sure what that meant.

Brenan's explanation produced yet another kick under the table from the ecstatic artist. As Angela realized that her best friend had indeed caught up to her own reality and that reality included Booth and his son as an essential part of her life. Angela knew that once Brennan figured something out there was no stopping her, she'd put everything she had into making it a success.

"Yeah I can't imagine why she wouldn't want spend the afternoon in a tee-pee" replied Booth sarcastically as he finished his beer knowing Rebecca just didn't have any interest in the Piscataway Indian Nation not that he could really blame her.

"You mean Beck is going to switch weekends with me so we can go to an Indian museum?" questioned a surprised Booth not so sure how felt about that remembering he had tickets to a game next Saturday that both he and Parker were looking forward to attending.

"No! You and Parker have plans for next weekend right?" answered Bones as she successfully stole the cheese stick from his plate this time.

"Yeah" responded Booth pleased she'd remembered. "Will you eat your own food please?"

She winked at him as she bit into the mozzarella stick she knew he secretly loved the fact she ate from his plate. "I told you Booth the Piscataway Indian Nation supersedes visitation schedules this is simply an outing that will enrich Parker's academics. The visit to the museum has to be this weekend because his assignment is due next Wednesday. I assure you this will in no way infringe on your scheduled visit."

Booth let out a breath he did not know he was holding and stared at the woman in front of him. He knew with all certainly that other than that birth of his son, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. "Well Temperance aren't you just full of surprises today?"

She smiled at the only man she would ever love leaned forward and Said "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

*********************************************************************************

I'd love to know what you thought ...

AN: **The paragraph referencing ****psychic abilities was inspired by Wikipedia **

**THe PiscatawayIndian museum is a real place as are the Piscaraway Indians and is really about 20 minutes out of DC.**


End file.
